Heaven's Wings (Angel Beats Continued!)
by chrislouis
Summary: Otonashi finally left the afterlife, only to find himself awakes in front of god himself, and meeting Kanade and the others again... SSS lives on... as ANGELS this time round! SSS's objective to fight god... have changed? Continuing from the anime "Angel Beats". A fan's attempt to complete the story!
1. Introduction

_**Heaven's Wings**_

* * *

This story is basically based on the anime "Angel Beats". The main reason that I actually wrote this story is because I felt that the anime is really incomplete, and keep people hanging. That's why I came out with this story to actually continue up on what they have missed, but instead of everyone being given a new life in the living world, the event now take place in heaven! I will try my best to update this story, feel free to message me comments, ideas, and please leave reviews to help me improve better! Also, I would like to thank everyone that have been support this story written. I sincerely hope that you'll enjoy the story as much as I had enjoyed writing it.

- **Chris**

* * *

**Please go to the next page! (Chapter 1)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Otonashi awakes

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Otonashi Awakes **_

* * *

"Otonoashi! Wake up!"

Otonoashi's eyes opened to the sting of the sunlight. A pleasant feeling of serenity engulfs him as he starts to sit up. He couldn't see well due to the sunlight, as his eyes started to adjust he made out a blurred shape of an old man standing in front of him. He stared into emptiness for a moment before reacting to the scene before him. He scanned the room. It's made of strange structures, materials that he has never seen. An enchanting melodies echoes in the room, as strange girls with wings sang. An old man sat beside him, glancing at him.

"Where.. How?"

"You're in heaven, my dear Otonashi. You've done well." The old man sitting next to him started talking, in a calm, smoothing manner.

"How…?"

"Those that are deemed to be worthy are sent to heaven. Do not get too hasty now, little boy. You have a lot of time to find out more about where you are, and how you ended here. There are some people you know here that will be able to be explain it to you. Go now, for I am busy. Someone is waiting for you outside for a while now, that child insisted that she would not leave until you wake up. Come back to look for me after you figure out what happened."

"This means... you are…"

"Yes, I am God. Your actions have deeply touched and amused me. I have a lot to talk to you about, but now is not the right time. She has been waiting for a while now. Leave by the door. "

Though confused and in a daze, Otonashi followed his orders and stepped out of the room. Otonashi couldn't believe his eyes. Outside, a petite girl stood quietly, lending against the wall, humming a small melody.

"Kanade.."

The girl's eyes widen upon seeing Otonashi. She threw herself at him, as a smile revealed on her face, followed by tears.

"Yuzuru! I've missed you so much... I have been waiting... I have been dreaming of you... but you never did appear.. until now.." Kanade says between sobs.

"It's okay now, Kanade. I'm here now. Do not weep.. "

Otonashi gently caress the sobbing girl's head as he slowly put her down. He wiped her tears away, and placed her head on his. He looked into her eyes, and whispered into her ears.

"I'll never let you go again."

"Me too."

Otonashi leaned in to Kanade. Their lips met. Her lips are soft , warm and sweet . A rosy, scarlet color spread over Kanade's cheek. She quickly turned away, embarrassed by the sudden affection behavior. She leaned back into Otonashi, and kissed him back.

"Sorry to break this lovely moment, but I have something important to say" a familiar voice spoke in an almost mocking manner , as she reveal a smile. It appears that this girl have been observing this couple for a while now.

"Yuri! you have been following me again!" Kanade pulled herself away from Otonashi, turning towards the girl.

"I'll never let you gooooooooo, me tooooooo!" Yuri attempts to imitate the affectionate moment between the two couple.

Otonashi and Kanade both blushed, looking away from each other.

"You guys can have more private moments later, however, for now, shall we head back to the headquarters?"

Kanade did a silent nod, while Otonashi gave Yuri a puzzled look.

"Just follow me."

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter, the next one will be released soon, please feel free to leave comments! Thank you for all your support!**

**-Chris**


	3. Chapter 2 - Reunion

**_Chapter 2_**

_**Reunion**_

* * *

** Hey guys, It's Chris here! I would like to thank you guys who left positive reviews for me, It meant a lot to me! You can give me comments or ideas to this story by messaging me! **

* * *

"It's Otonashi! We have been waiting for you!" Naoi bellowed, as he attempts to run up and embrace Otonashi before getting kicked in the face by Yuri.

"What did you do that for?"

"Well, you were running towards me, so I felt the need to do it."

Naoi growled at Yuri before Hinata step forwards, resting his hands on Otonashi's shoulder and spoke in an affectionate manner.

"Otonashi! You're finally back. It took you quite some time! You know, I kinda… missed you."

"Do you swing that way?"

"No, you idiot! It's brotherly love!"

"He's a moron." Yui whispered to Iwasawa.

"What did you say?" Hinata tackled Yui down "You're the idiot."

"I'M SORRYYYYYY, SENPAI. I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Yui cried, in pain.

"Welcome back, Otonashi!" Oyama stepped forwards.

"Don't stop dancing! " Tk said, while doing some dance moves.

"This is so stupid." Shiina said, standing in her usual corner.

"So, you've come to meet your doom, Otonashi." Noda threatens Otonashi. "How many times do you want to die this time?"

Takamatsu said nothing; he merely pushes up his glasses.

"Hello." Otonashi gave his peers a confused look. "First thing first, why are we all in the same SSS headquarters from the afterlife and none of us are reborn as barnacle or a water flea? "

"Well, our expectations of getting reborn are actually correct. However, a small group of people are sent to heaven. The reason to why we are all here, we do not know. He's a weird man, and his actions are unpredictable and alien. Somehow, we've been hired as angels. Our roles are to merely carry out his orders. "Yuri sat on her usual spot; as she started explain the mystery to Otonashi.

"Wait.. by him, do you refer to.."

"Yes, he's god. Turns out our expectations for him were off. It's hilarious in the past how we tried to fight him. As for this room, it's created by him. Well, this place is basically what people call Heaven. Death does not exist here, similar to the afterlife. Well, there will be a lot of time to explain this to you again. After all, time passes slow here. People do not age, die or get sick. It's a paradise. "

"So.. When I'm staying in the afterlife alone and trying to guide other people to getting reborn, you guys are here enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, you're an idiot! We were supposed to leave together! It's has been around 2 years or so since the last time we met."

"So... We're angels now?

"Yes. Question and answer time is over, let's continue this next time. For now, just follow and observe things around you."

"Alright. I'm glad we're back together again."

The group gathered up as one and started discussing and reminisces about the good old times they had in the past, and the new relationship between Kanade and Otonashi. The day soon grew late, as the night falls, Otonashi smiled at the sight in front of him. It appears that Hinata and Yui had fell sleep, cuddled up with each other sweetly.

"Well, that's surprising. How's the relationship between them?" Otonashi turn to face Oyama, expecting an answer from him.

"Yes, as you can see, they fight most of the time, and argue a lot similar to in the past, but it seems that they have grew very close to each other even since they reached here. We had never seen them being too far away from each other! "

"They're obviously a couple now, there was this once I saw them kissing! Even though they act like they hate the guts of each other, they're actually lovers now." Matsushita added on.

"Speaking of kissing…" Yuri stared at Otonashi and Kanade, revealing a smile.

"Let's go out, I'll show you around" Kanade put her soft, tiny hands into Otonashi's hands as she pulled him out of the room, blushing.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out soon! **


End file.
